1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a base assembly of indifferent equilibrium having a reduced number of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a personal computer, the user adjusts the orientation of the display so that he feels comfortable viewing the display. The orientation of the display should be maintained once the user feels comfortable. Thus, the base of the display is carefully designed so that the display is in indifferent equilibrium at all times.
A typical example of a base assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,216. However, this base assembly requires too many parts, thus necessitating the stocking of a large quantity of parts and raising the cost of manufacture. Therefore, a base assembly requiring a reduced number of parts is needed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a base assembly which is in indifferent equilibrium during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a base assembly requiring a reduced number of parts so that the cost of manufacture and storage of parts can be greatly reduced.
The base assembly of the present invention includes a stationary member, a rotatable member and a constant-force spring. The rotatable member is rotatably mounted on the stationary member. The constant-force spring member has an end portion connected to the rotatable member and a coiled portion connected to the stationary member, wherein a restoring force of the constant-force spring member is equal to a frictional force between the stationary member and the rotatable member.